


Lost Youth

by tnnyoh



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 02:11:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14009913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tnnyoh/pseuds/tnnyoh
Summary: “You told me that you’d make me feel young again, I have a request”She was looking into his eyes, illuminated by the moon, beautiful.. She was almost breathless as she waited for his next words





	Lost Youth

“I’ve… forgotten what it feels like to be young, Emily” He said sadly, Emily felt such a strong hurt in her heart for him.  The two of them had spent so much time together after he had told her what happened at Shindaerey.  How odd it must feel to be alive again.  

She stole a glance at him, he looked.. He looked beautiful, the moonlight was catching his features and she felt even more mesmerized by his eyes now than when they had been pitch black.  She reached over and nervously placed her hand atop his.  He didn’t move it away, but there was a slight jerk as the movement startled him.   
  
They were sitting on the roof and watching the sky, the stars and the moon. She had never felt so comfortable and nervous in another person’s presence before.  But he, he was so different than any other person she had ever met.  He had this sad mystery about him, she wanted to know about him, every crack, every break in his fragile life.  She wanted her life to be intertwined with his.  She remembered nights they would stay up and she would talk about her childhood, the weeks after her mothers death and her kidnapping.   She never talked about it with anyone else, except Corvo, of course…. But even then she shielded him from how painful it really was for her.    
  
She kept up a facade, she kept a brave face for the public, for her people… But she was starting to think she kept it up for herself more than anything.  When she was around him, everything fell away, everything wrong felt distant and she didn’t have to be afraid of the future anymore, she didn’t have to be strong for him, because he was just as broken as she was.  Or more so, she had no idea how he could be so content with what had happened to him.   He never talked about it, and when he did it was almost as if he were speaking of a story, like the ones he told her during Delilah’s coup.   
  
“Maybe I could remind you” She said softly, breaking the comforting silence that had permeated each of their pores, that had twirled around them like a warm blanket.    
  
He didn’t look at her, he was looking down… “Emily, do you have any idea how it feels to look at the city and see it the way I have? These people hate me, I will never belong here”  
  
“These people hate the  _idea_ of you, they don’t know you. They only know the rumors and myths that the Abbey created for them to know” She kept her hand gripped against his  
  
He sighed  
  
“I have missed so much, so many milestones in life.. I never had a love, I never had a family.  I know my youthful appearance, but I also know much more than anyone of my age should know.  I wake up with so much knowledge, what I wouldn’t do to give it all up.  I can’t look at anyone without knowing all their secrets”  
  
That sparked something in Emily, something she hadn’t breached yet, something she didn’t know how to.   She took a deep breath, bracing herself.   
“My mother… her spirit..”  
  
“Your mother’s spirit refused to pass through the Void the way normal spirits do, she was filled with conflict at her murder, at losing you and Corvo.” He looked at her “She asked me to do what I did”   
  
“She did what?” Emily responded, she couldn’t imagine her mother wanting to be forced inside of that… that thing, that cage of flesh  
  
He nodded “She pleaded, begged, constantly crying out for help. I wasn’t just going to ignore her, Emily.”   
  
Emily shook her head “No, I.. I understand, I’m not upset. I just… I can’t believe my mother did that for Corvo and I…”  
  
“She knew the risks, I told her that to do what she asked would take a lot of her essence, who she once was, memories were wrong, she forgot a lot.  But she was both in and out of the Void, within the heart.  She knew what would happen and she begged me, she did not care what happened to her, she wanted you two to be safe and to have her.”   
  
“How did..” Emily began, she didn’t know if she wanted to know, but she pushed through it. It had been eating at her since Delilah’s coup, since her first trip to the Void, all the things her mother’s spirit had to say but she never could get her to talk about how it came to be  
  
“I used to be able to influence people’s dreams, I influenced the dreams of Piero Joplin to create this… cage of flesh” He shook his head “Piero was delirious, he had no idea what it was, who it was…”   
  
“I don’t want to ask this next part” Emily was…. so curious about her mothers heart, her spirit, but to ask it would be… she wouldn’t be able to sleep for months probably, but she had to know.   
  
“I was once able to walk in the world, my magic was varied and strange… I was able to create a sort of… duplicate of your mothers, uh.. heart.”  He cleared his throat “And I imbued it with her spirit as she requested, I asked, I asked so many times if she was sure this is what she wanted”  
  
“Did you speak to my mother often?” Emily asked, looking back to the moon and the clouds forming up in the night sky  
  
“Only when she would let me”   
  
Emily smirked “That sounds about right, my mother would be the only person to keep a God waiting”   
  
He took her hand and pulled her closer “I’m sure you would too” He said, raising an eyebrow “In fact, you have been all night”   
  
“What are you talking about?”   
  
“You told me that you’d make me feel young again, I have a request”   
  
She was looking into his eyes, illuminated by the moon, beautiful.. She was almost breathless as she waited for his next words   
  
“Kiss me” He said softly, his lips nearly an inch away from her own, their breath warm against each others faces. She closed her eyes   
  
“Request granted” She whispered as she placed her hand behind his head and pulled him in closer to her, warm and inviting, it felt right to kiss him.   


End file.
